horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Jennifer Hills (remake timeline)
'Jennifer Hills '''is the main protagonist from the I Spit on Your Grave'' remake series. She appears on both'' I Spit On Your Grave'' and I Spit On Your Grave III: Vengeance Is Mine. Biography I Spit On Your Grave Jennifer Hills was a young novelist, who in order to get inspiration for second novel, rented a cabin, in the woods of rural village in Louisiana. On her way to the cabin, she lost the road and stopped at a gas station. At the gas station, she accidentally spill fluids on a young men, before scaring one of his friends, causing that friend to spill gasoline on himself. As she drove off, they decided to get revenge on her, for humiliating her. For the following days, she was scared by strange sounds outside the cabin. Her visitor was Matthew, an autistic man who came to fix the broking toilet. The young man was a bit shy and after she rewarded him for his work with a kiss on the cheek, he run out the cabin. Later, at nightfall, she was visited by Matthew again, together with his friends, who are the men from the gas station. After Matthew told them that "Jennifer liked them", they have decided that it is time for Matthew to be deflowered. They started to assault her, forcing her to mimic fellatio on a bottle and gun. She escaped the cabin and was found by Sheriff Storch. Believing that she could trust him, she explained to him with what happened to her. When he went to investigate, he revealed his true intentions. Claiming that she was lying to him, to incriminate some local boys, while smoking weed and drinking. He continued by patting her down, improperly and let the boys that attacked her in, revealing that they are in cahoots. Under the lead of Storch, the men pressured Matthew into raping her. After the rape, she fled outside, butt naked, trying to get away from her rapists, who quickly get after her and continued to assault and harrass her. She was dragged to the river by her attackers, where one of the men, Andy, pushed her head underwater, while Storch anally raped her, claiming he enjoyed that more. For the next few minutesn she was stripped naked and repeately raped by the men, both vaginally as orally (by Johnny). The whole ordeal was filmed by Stanley, making the whole experience even more painful and humiliating. When they were done, Jennifer was completely broken and without any sign of direction, wandered away. Storch would try to kill her with his shotgun but she jumped from a bridge into the river, before he can hit her. Despite the sheriff's attempts to shoot her after, she had disappeared. For the next month, the rapists believed that she had committed suicide and drowned in the river. Instead, she planned her revenge in the woods, slowly growing insane. She stole Stanley's camera, with the tape containing the footage of her rape still inside the camera. Later, she left a dead bird on Johnny's balcony as well as a slipper of Jennifer and a set of bracelet; owned by Matthew, shifting the blame on the boy. Jennifer also sent the tape of her rape to Mrs. Storch, who couldn't read the tape, due to a lack of camera that could read the format. This however did spook the sheriff, who went to confront Stanley. When Matthew, who is the only one of the men who was guilt-ridden about the whole event, saw her in the woods. She lured him into a hut. They sit together on a bench, where he expressed her his regrets and at first, she seemed to comfort him, allowing him to put his head on her lap. She quickly turned on him however, putting a noose around his neck and choke him into unconsciousness, claiming that "sorry wasn't good enough". For the next few days, she would spook her attackers, starting by sending a tape to She also started to set traps and eventually was able to catch one of the guys, Stanley in a bear trap. His friend, Andy was shocked to see Stanley trapped but before he could get help, he was knocked out by Jennifer, using a baseball bat. She also knocked out Stanley. She dragged Andy to the remoted cabin and tied him, before lying him a couple of planks above an empty bath tube. After the preparation were taken, she returned to Stanley and tied him to a tree, using his fishing gear. Since he enjoyed watching her being raped and filmed it all, she has planned to return the favor. Using his own camera to film his torment, she forced him to keep his eyes open, using fish hooks. This way, he won't miss a thing of what she was going to do with him. She continued by gutting his fish, before smearing the guts of the fish into his eyes. This not only irritates his eyes, it started to attract crows, who started to peck at his face and eventually his eyes. Leaving him at the mercy of the elements, she returned to Andy who has regained consciousness. She started to fill the bath tube with water, while he struggled. She reminded him of how he forced her head underwater, during the rape and showed him that she only has to remove one board and he will have to his chest and mid section muscles to keep him from drowning. She placed the board back quickly as he threatened to kill her. She didn't do this however out of a change of heart. She did it because the bath was missing one final ingredient, lye. As he kept cursing her, she removed the board him. Each time, his muscles gave out, his head went under in the lye, slowly dissolving his face, starting with soft tissues like his tongue. Her next victim was Johnny, who forced her to mimic fellatio on his gun and later forced her to fellate him, warning her not to use her teeth. She knocked him out, removed his teeth with pliers and forced him to fellate his own gun. After she was done, she castrated him, using hedge clippers and put his genitals into his mouth, letting him bleed to death. After she left him, she went to visit the family of sheriff Storch. Introducing herself as a teacher of the family's daughter. She coerced Mrs. Storch in calling her husband, saying that their daughter's teacher wanted to meet them both. When she got the phone handed to her, she taunted Storch saying that it was "a pleasure to meet his family". After this, she told mrs. Storch that she was going to take their daughter to the park. After he didn't found her there and returned to his car, he was knocked unconscious. She strapped him up and removed his pants. Before him, she put a sleeping Matthew. When he woke up, Jennifer took his shotgun while he demanded to know what she has done with his daughter. As she reminded him that he enjoyed anal, before sodomizing him with his own shotgun. She also told him that she was just as innocent as his daughter, before he and his friends took her innocence. After she is done with him, she attached one end of a string to the the trigger. The other end of the string she attacked to Matthew's wrist. Jennifer left him, stating that "if she was him, she would tell Matthew not to move. Outside, she sat waiting, smiling when she heard the gunshot. I Spit On Your Grave III: Vengeance is Mine A few years after the events of I Spit On Your Grave, Jennifer has changed her name to Angela and tried to start a new life. But what happened in Lousiana, have scarred her deeply, both physically and emotionally. The ordeal has turned her into a misanthrope who doesn't really trust anyone. She believed that everyone is either prey or predator with no exceptions to this rule. She also has constantly violent daydreams and it had become harder for her to distinguish dream from reality... At work, her collega, Matthew tried to befriend her, something she saw as his attempts to get her into his bed and caused her to treat him rather coldly. During runs, she often intimidated by a group of men, led by Chief. Eventually she went to visit a therapist for her problems. The therapist recommended her to go to group councilling for rape survivors but the group only allowed her hate against society in general and men in particular to grow further. She also befriended a fellow rape survivor, Marla, with whom she started to bound. Both shared a hatred for the self-help group and felt that rapists get off way too easy. Under Marla's influence, her misandric feelings only grew and together they cause some mischief towards men who showcase sexist attitudes towards women. During the sessions with self help group, they had to listen to the story of one of their fellow survivors, Cassie. Cassie was raped frequently by her stepfather, Ron, yet her mother refused to believe her and the abuse continued. To make things worse, she has to hide the fact that she comes to these meetings. This gave Marla and Jennifer the feeling that justice never will be served. They decided to teach Ron a lesson. After days of stalking Ron, Marla decided it was time for action and wearing balaclavas to masked their faces, they attacked Ron at a parking garage, with Marla threatening him and roughening him up with an iron bar. But before she could do any really damage, Jennifer stopped her and they fled but not before promising him to visit him again, should his behavior not chance. After attacking him, Jennifer was both shocked and amused by what they had done. And for a while, Ron's behavior did improve and for a while, Cassie's life got better. And for the first time, since her rape at the hands of sheriff Storch, she started to trust people and especially men again. She even started to warm up towards Matthew, who tried to simply befriend her. But this changed again, after Marla told her that she had to pick up something with her ex-boyfriend, Nicholas Woods. Marla promised her that she would drink something with her again, before the next meeting. At the bar, Jennifer waited in vain as when she went to the meeting, she learned that Marla had been raped and murdered. The detective investigating the murder is Detective McDylan. At a bar, she told McDylan about Marla's ex-boyfriend, who had a history of abusing her in the past. McDylan promised her that they would convinct Nicholas Woods, seeing their past. But to her disappointment, McDylan's promise was shortlived however, when they had to let Nicholas go, due to lack of evidence. Completely lost her trust in the justice system, she broke with McDylan and started to plan to take matters into her own hands once again... She started with Nicholas, luring him with her, using a seductive outfit. Her plan almost failed as the man chased her and tried to orally rape her, claiming that "she had seduced him" and "that she enjoyed it rough". She showed him rough, she can be by stabbing him in the penis, bisecting it and biting off the tip. She continued by stabbing him multiple times into the testicles before bashing his brain in with an iron bar. The fact that he was murdered so short after he was released from jail, didn't go unnoticed by McDylan who would confront Jennifer later. Although he doesn't stated that he suspected her, he warned her that it were dangerous times and it would be better if she was careful with what she did or said. Shortly after this, things got even worse as Ron had returned to his old habits and Cassie's abuse started again, only more severe this time... She decided that Ron must be stopped, for good. Dressed in a school girl outfit and wearing her hair in pigtails to look as a teenage girl, she waited at him and asked him to help her find a certain address. This address was an abandon warehouse and as she lured him inside, she seduced him. As he hastily tried to remove his pants, she laid down on a mattress. Just as he was ready to have sex with her, she remarked that he really must enjoyed underaged girls before tasing him with a taser. She continued this until he lost consciousness. When he woke up, she had him tied to chair. She scolded at him, before kicking over the chair. Promising to let him feel the pain, he inflicted on others, she wore latex gloves and took an iron pipe. Contemplating the idea to use lube, she decided he doesn't even deserve that "favor", before inserting the pipe in his anus, mimicing anal sex. While he begged for his life, she said they weren't done yet, before taking a sledgehammer. Realizing what she was planning to do, he screamed in terror and tried to convince her to stop but she was determined to get the whole pipe in and started to hit the pipe. His screams soon died out when the pipe caused lethal intestinal damage. Jennifer left his corpse and destroyed the evidence, by burning it in a barrel, using lighter fluid. During the weeks that followed, she was rather pleased with her actions. Her plans backfired however slightly when the police suspected Oscar, the only male attendee to the self-help group, whose daughter committed suicide, after her rapist went unpunished. Oscar had threatened to kill Ron the way he died. There was however no evidence to convict Oscar and he went free. Trying to make things up with him, Jennifer went to talk with him. During the conversation, she was able to uncover the name of his daughter's rapist. With this knowledge, she went after the guy, stalking him into an alley. Here he revealed to be aware of her following him. Commanding an explanation, she tried to seduce him as well, before cutting him with a knife, trying to tase him. This failed however, as he was able to fight her off without a problem. Angered by her attempt to tase him, he cut open her dress and tried to rape her, only to stopped by the police. He was killed for attacking the cops... At the police station, she was exposed to be Jennifer Hills and not Angela, the name she used. During her interrogation, she was confronted by the fact that the disappearances of the sheriff and his croonies haven't gone unnoticed. But just as the net started to close around her, Oscar walked into the police station. Having slit his wrists, he confessed to have murdered Ron and Nicholas, before dying from exsanguination. Thanks to his sacrifice, Jennifer got away with the murders but this broke her completely. Getting dressed in a short red dress and arming herself with a knife, which she strapped to her thigh, she went out and confronted Matthew. Her behavior disturbed him and he fled in his car, before she could do anything. Her next victim wasn't as lucky as she came across Chief. Without his friends, Chief was far less self-assured and was surprised when she seduced him, offering to fellate him. When he finally gave in, she almost stabbed him but he was able to fight her off, for long enough for Detective McDylan to stop and shoot her. For the attempt on Chief's life, she was sentenced to two years in jail. It was revealed by her therapist in jail, the same that treated her before, that she has been into a couple of fights in prison, something that doesn't seem to bother. When she left the therapist's office, she chanced the name board, so it spelled "the rapist". In the hallway, she was attacked by two other prisoners who tried to stab her but whom she dealt with quickly before, killing the therapist as well. Powers and abilities Jennifer has no special powers or abilities. After being raped multiple times and almost killed by her rapists, she found new power however and for the months after her rape, she have shown herself to be able to make complex plans and can be very cunning when it comes to revenge. She was able to manipulate Matthew in trusting her, even as the boy knew what they done. She also convinced Mrs. Storch that she was her daughter's English teacher and was able to convince her to be allow her to go to the park with the girl. Later, she would trick Ron into believing she was an underaged girl and coerced him into having sex with her, before stunning him. Appearance Jennifer is a young woman, between 20 and 30 years old with a causasian skin color and is overal quite pale. She has a thin built and raven black hair that reach to her midrif. Ever since her rape, she doesn't rarely sport a sinister smile, as she plots her next revenge scheme. Personality Jennifer used to be a carefree and little clumsy young woman. But everything changed when she was raped by Sheriff Storch and his cronies, before trying to kill her. The experience traumatized her and chanced her view on life. She believed that nothing is done without reason and that everyone has motives for their actions. She saw the world in all black, stating that there are only two group of people, preys and predators. And ever since her rape, she made the clear decision to be the latter. Her inability to trust people led her to only assume the worse and bond hardly with people. The rape also led her to adopt "an eye for an eye" approach to justice. She killed her rapists in ways that reflected the treatment she received from them during her rape, re-enacting their actions, only with a role-reversal and a deadlier outcome. This behavior continued when she started confronting rapists who made other women victims. She has shown to be very sadistic when it comes to executing those she deems to be guilty. She was also willing to go through great lengths to get revenge and was willing to risk her life for it. Her shattered mind also led her to have violent fantasies, which she can't always distinguish from reality. Victims Jennifer have killed several men in the ''I Spit On Your Grave ''remake franchise. Gallery Jennifer Hills Threatened.PNG|Jennifer Hills threatened by Storch's cronies (I Spit on You Grave) Jennifer Hills after rape.PNG|Jennifer, a broken woman (I Spit On Your Grave) Jennifer Hills taken revenge 1.PNG|Jennifer, taking revenge on one of her rapists (I Spit On Your Grave) Jennifer Hills in therapy.jpg|Jennifer in Therapy (I Spit On Your Grave 3) Jennifer Hills and Marla.png|Jennifer and Marla (I Spit On Your Grave 3) i-spit-on-your-grave-3-2015-001-jennifer-holding-mallet-ORIGINAL.jpg|Jennifer in schoolgirl outfit, ready to execute Ron (I Spit On Your Grave 3) Jennifer Hills Red Dress.PNG|Jennifer in a red dress (I Spit On Your Grave 3) Category:Protagonist Category:Villains